


FGO-銘刻石碑

by zihjhuang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1. Master性別男，藤丸立香，性格自己看，屬於一開始並非樂觀向上是一路學習成長類型(後期大概被賢王養歪了)。2.主要是手遊，所以也會有好友、強化種火和活動之類的遊戲機制。3.大家都生活在裡面，只是走劇情的日常，英靈召喚的順序是我玩FGO的順序…和一部分抽卡時的想法與抽到時的內心(劃掉)。4. Master有自己的過去和記憶，設定有更改些。5.全年齡歡樂向。6.不知何時會完結，我也還在玩遊戲啊!





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章 - 賢能之人**

「......自抑止之輪前來吧，天平的守護者啊 - ！」*（1）

「您好，我叫做藤丸立香，請多多指教。」

大家都知道師父不喜歡接近吉爾伽美什，準確說是不喜歡這位腳輪賢王，所以師父從來都不願意去了解對方的過去或傳說。

起初師傅的身邊只有瑪修和海格力士，而身為藍瑟的大英雄庫丘林則完全被忽視掉了，不過這也不能責怪他，對主而言除了瑪修外他只認識海格力士及其傳說。可惜海格力士身為狂暴的特性使他們在每次從特異點或種火地圖回歸後都傷痕累累，庫丘林曾告訴過師父說只要對方需要他，他隨時願意響應他的呼喚，然而法師一次也沒有回覆過他。

「藍瑟庫丘林先生，師父他......」

「啊......瑪修啊，沒事的，他只是個孩子，很多時候孩子總是任性且容易退卻，他還不知道自己真正要做什麼。」

庫丘林安慰著那個乖巧的女孩，他們都知道立香總是一個人且不願親近除了海格力士和瑪修以外的人或英靈，但是英靈們卻不以為意，他們對這位大師有著超乎常理的包容，那時的瑪修並無法理解原因。

立香今天一大早就來到了召喚室，最近他為了種火幾乎天天帶著海格力士和瑪修往種火地圖跑，大家傷痕累累的同時他也想盡辦法指揮，使用令咒保護英靈，恨不得自己親自上陣為英靈們擋下敵人的傷害，可是他只是個普通人，連基礎的寶石魔法都無法使用。

好友央是一位優秀的法師，在知曉他的事情後便拜託自己的英靈前來助他一臂之力，雖然那之後戰損確實減少，但隨之而來的無力與愧疚幾乎要淹沒了他。

如果自己再更加強大，更加優秀，那麼瑪修和海格力士就不會有事了，立香心想。為了不也讓其他英靈們受傷，他每次就只帶著瑪修及海格力士，還有央的從者軍刀阿提拉前往種火特異點。

瑪修不論如何都要求和他前往特異點，而海格力士雖看似不懂人言，但卻以行動表明不論如何都不離開的決心，也因此立香感激的Lancer庫丘林的同時不曾回頭看他，因為他害怕一旦回頭自己就會奔向對方，哭著詢問對方如何不讓英靈們受到傷害，他知道所有人都不會回答那問題，畢竟沒有付出代價是無法成長的。

立香站在召喚陣前看著手中的30顆聖晶石，他是瞞著所有人來的，他不希望其他人看見沒有新的從者響應而來時的表情，他認為那會是失望的表情。

央在昨日告訴了他最近第七個特異點已經出現了，其中有一位新從者名為恩奇都，也許對方會回應他的召請。恩奇都的傳說立香是知道的，所以他由衷的祈禱並帶著孤注一擲般的決心投下他手邊辛苦收集來的聖晶石。

「求求你......求求你回應我......請求你，恩奇都！」

\- 誰在那裡哭喊？

\- 誰在那裡祈求回應？

作為賢王守護家園的英雄王吉爾伽美什自王座上抬起頭，他聽見了有人呼喚其摯友的聲音，但是恐怕他的摯友不會回應對方，至少現在不會。

「恩奇都！拜託你！我真的......真的需要...需要不再讓大家受傷......我不知道該怎麼做，所以求求你，求求你指引我！」

見證一切之王垂下眼簾看著手上的典籍，傾聽著那充滿痛楚的聲音一言不發，而後他起身放眼望去，烏魯克的美景在英靈殿中不曾有所變動，正如同少年潛藏在心底不曾訴之於人的美麗情感，同樣的可貴且值得珍視。

「腳輪，吉爾伽美什，回應......你幹什麼？雜種！本王要宰了你！」

一聽見聲音，原本垂著頭充滿絕望的立香立刻抬起頭，但下一秒他立刻崩潰的衝到英靈的面前大喊「不！回去！快回去召喚陣裡！」的試圖把吉爾伽美什塞回召喚陣裡，不過從操作上來看那根本不可能，於是聞聲而來的庫丘林和瑪修就看見法師抱著賢王的腰哭喊著不明所以的話，而賢王雖然露出一副被冒犯的表情卻沒有真的打算用手上的書砸死對方。

一陣兵荒馬亂之後，立香垂著頭的被羅曼醫生教訓了一頓，說教訓也不貼切，因為醫生只是委婉的關心他並拜託他不要自己一個人到召喚室，畢竟誰都不知道出現的英靈是否都擁有善意。在那之後賢王接手了迦勒底絕大多數的事務，此外所有戰鬥也會全程參與。而立香也將所有得到的資源，素材，除了給予海格力士與瑪修外，全交給了賢王。

「我還以為高傲的王會拒絕這簡陋的地方和無禮的人類呢。」

藍瑟庫丘林靠在走廊的窗前在賢王經過時若無其事的開口，而賢王完全將其無視並經過，連腳步都未曾停頓一下，不過很快庫丘林就發現對方去的地點是召喚室，於是他立刻提起槍跟上。

抵達召喚室時裡面只有法師一人，他看起來依舊沉默的不願意和瑪修及海格力士以外的英靈對話，不過大家都知道他會定期的去向賢王做戰鬥總結報告以及討論特異點的事情。

這次他們已經商量好再做一次召喚便出發去第一個特異點，當然所有英靈及迦勒底的人員都知道，因為賢王在討論完後便弄了張講稿要求主站上台向所有人宣布，那時的主一副想立刻去死的表情還深深烙印在所有人的腦中。

立香對賢王的態度依舊是順從而沉默的，賢王看起來也不介意。在庫丘林站定後立香抬頭看了眼對方似乎很驚訝他出現在此，當然也可能是驚訝於賢王帶他來，庫丘林不知道，因為法師自從召喚出賢王後就更加沉默了。

這次的聖晶石依舊是30顆，還有一張呼符，但看起來一點保障也沒有。說實話庫丘林的性格總是樂觀強勢的，他並不喜歡萬事達的沉默與拒絕幫助，不過萬事達的努力他都看在眼裡也因此他明白這位大師即便當前並不值得他的付出，他也依舊願意陪伴對方。

成長需要時間，立香即使不願意但是只要賢王要求他就會去做，那不是因為恐懼對方或是認為對方會引導他才如此，只因為立香明白那麼做是正確且能夠改變現狀的必要行動。

自從賢王同去種火地圖或是已經燒卻的冬木市後，他們的收穫越來越多，而戰損則由賢王扛下了大半，但對方總是游刃有餘且毫不在乎的模樣漸漸讓立香放下了擔心與恐慌，倒是每次都在傳送門前等待他們歸來的庫丘林看得很清楚，以當前迦勒底所能給予的資源來說，賢王受的傷害一直是處於累積且無法得到修復的狀態。

「......自抑止之輪前來吧，天平的守護者啊 - ！」

召喚的咒文接近尾聲，而召喚陣的光芒也越來越盛，在場除了賢王外的人都在期待著，期待著新的夥伴加入。

「我是亞歷山大，也可以叫我亞歷山大三世。當然，我還有其他名字喔。」

紅色的騎士出現於召喚陣之中，其年幼的樣子讓人容易放下警惕，但周身的氣勢卻令人難以忽視，他正是歷史上赫赫有名的東征王者，百戰不殆的征服王，不過是年幼版。

「費奧納騎士團的第一勇士，迪爾姆德·奧迪那，前來報到。從今以後將成為侍奉您的從者。」

綠色的槍兵舉著長槍出現，眼角的淚痣與一身的正氣讓人不難猜出那便是擁有光輝之貌的悲劇騎士，一生亡命卻充滿傳奇的英雄。

看著眼前的二位從者，立香的表情瞬間變的悲傷，他幾乎要落淚般的垂頭，不過又立刻抬起來並收起表情，平靜的自我介紹後便對年幼的征服王與光輝的騎士表達歡迎。

「主啊，抬起胸膛來，我會帶著你一同走向勝利！」

「在下也會跟隨師父到最後一刻，請法師務必相信我！」

立香有些不知所措，說實話他已經是帶著最後的希望來召喚，在他眼裡如今只有恩奇都的存在能夠給予他帶來希望，然而這次的召喚依然失敗，那位美好的大地英靈不願回應他的召請，不願回應他的祈禱。

年幼的亞歷山大一眼便看出這位大師的心思，主期待的並非他們，但即使如此自己仍應召喚而來。此時的他們並未曾共患難也未曾建立羈絆，但他相信這位大師在之後所帶回的一定會是和他最深刻的羈絆，他願意等待那天的到來。

至於迪爾姆德就沒有另一位英靈的思謀遠慮，在他眼裡他的Master對於召喚出他的事感到失望，這讓他想起他曾參與過的第四次聖杯大戰，那時的Master也對於召喚出他的事感到失望、討厭甚至是憎惡。

難道歷史終將不斷重演，而自己不論如何努力，他的忠誠與決心終究會被踐踏於泥濘之中，以毫無尊嚴的方式再次死去嗎?就在他幾乎悲觀想著的時候他看見了那位英靈，對方拿著的槍在愛爾蘭傳說中無人不知無人不曉，那便是傳說中的光之子──大英雄庫丘林。

如果對於未知感到不安，遵循先人的指引也不失為一種好方法，看著光之子對Master信任的眼神，迪爾姆德放下了心中的不安，他相信光之子的眼光，也願意相信這位即使失望也仍對他們表達最誠摯歡迎的Master。

庫丘林自召喚後便一直盯著Master，說實話他對於新來的英靈並沒有什麼想法，畢竟Master對他的態度擺在那裡，所以當兩位新英靈試圖與其溝通時Master同樣以沉默回覆。當然庫丘林對接下來的發展非常感興趣，開戰在即而他們的戰力當前除了自己(等級1)和海格力士(等級40)以及瑪修(等級40)外，最強者就屬賢王(等級42)。

如今即使增加兩位英靈但情況依舊沒有改變，不過賢王倒是十分平靜的將兩位新英靈登記入冊並傳給羅曼醫生後，將手上的平板電腦扔到旁邊的桌上，並抓起Master握著呼符的手直接將其扯到召喚陣前。

迪爾姆德本來是想賢王阻止這種幾乎粗魯的行為，不過橫在胸前的死棘之槍阻止了他的行動，而此時Master也已經被賢王放開了手整個人差點撲進召喚陣內。賢王的眼神平靜的看著Master，和每次立香在做戰鬥報告時一樣的冷漠且毫無感情，說實話有時候立香總覺得賢王就像是一條纏在他脖子上的蛇，只要自己試圖掙扎對方就會瞬間將利牙刺入他的喉嚨。

不過對方當然不曾傷害過他，現在也只是用眼神意示他將最後一張呼符投入召喚陣結束現在在做的事，他們之後就要帶著所有人出發到新的特異點去了。

「我…我真的…不知道。」

「那就帶著你的不知道，繼續做本王所要你做的每件事。」

立香幾乎顫抖著開口，聽見他的聲音庫丘林才發現他已經很久沒有在除了對方彙報報告或上台宣布要事外的時候聽見對方的聲音了。那聲音聽起來有點像是想求助但又悲傷的感覺，庫丘林覺得他應該阻止賢王繼續傷害這個精神已經在崩潰邊緣的少年，可是當他剛挪動腳步時賢王撇過來的一眼讓他明白到，對方是有著全知全能之星的王者，最古老且見證一切之人，對方會守護他的Master直到最後一刻。

立香在聽見賢王的話後就慫了，他本來就不擅長爭論或是表達自己的想法，這段時間的相處雖然讓他看起來外向多了，不過就如今而言他還是無法違抗賢王的要求，畢竟他們已經說好了來這裡盡所能的召喚英靈後便出發去修正特異點，情況已經刻不容緩。

「……自抑止之輪前來吧，天平的守護者啊——！」

立香幾乎冷漠且不帶一絲希望的唸完召喚咒語，召喚陣散發出微光看起來一如既往，於是他閉上雙眼安靜的等待著賢王冰冷或是失望的視線。

「從者Lancer，恩奇都。應您的呼喚啟動。希望您能自由地、冷酷無情地使用我，Master。」

聞言立香瞬間睜開眼，眼前的英靈有著半短的碧色頭髮，眼神溫柔且嘴角帶笑，正是立香一直以來祈求響應的從者恩奇都。

「真的…真的是你!謝謝您!謝謝您!」

立香邊喊邊哭的撲向恩奇都並死死抱住對方，而對方也溫和的接住他，這是庫丘林第一次看見這位Master的情緒如此外漏，就好像是想將自成為Master並承擔這些重任開始時的情緒全發洩在這次的哭泣中。

賢王和恩奇都交換了下眼神後便領著其餘的英靈退出房門，並讓其他工作人員為兩位新英靈安排房間，然後卻意外的叫住庫丘林同他一起前往他的工作室。

賢王坐在魔術工房，不，應該稱為魔術宮殿上的王座，雖然庫丘林曾聽瑪修提過賢王擁有固有結界，但將結界用在迦勒底的房間裡不覺得太浪費了嗎？不過庫丘林也只是想想罷了，他可沒興趣和這位英雄王聊天，比起這些他更關心Master一點。

「晚點那個蠢醫生會幫助你靈基，接下來開始的每場戰鬥你都必須參與，你的存在就只有一個目的，站到最後一刻替立香阻擋所有傷害直到勝利。」

「哦？傳說中最古老的王這是在拜託我嗎？還是說自己沒有自信戰鬥到最後一刻？」

庫丘林聽完賢王的話立刻回嘴，說實話他確實快耗完所有耐心了。起初礙於Master每天那副你們受傷全都是我的錯的樣子所以沒有強硬要求一同前往戰鬥，但後來賢王來了一切雖然變的井然有序，可是自己仍不能上場戰鬥。這一切簡直讓庫丘林想抓住立香的肩膀大喊你到底在想什麼，不過他也只是想想，他可不想弄哭Master，雖然對方不見得會哭就是。

賢王對於庫丘林的無禮毫不在乎，他只負責下令，臣子既然都會照做那他也就不需要分出心神去管對方。他現在所要做的只有在接下來的特異點，根據Master好友央提供的情報為歷史著名的百年戰爭，想辦法保住Master即可。為了面對未來的邪惡與絕望，Master的成長是不可或缺的，況且，這名Master雖然看似懦弱不堪，但王的雙眼能夠看見的可是比任何人要更多、更遙遠的東西。

未完待續-

\-------------------------------------------------------

*(1)召喚英靈的咒語，出自Fate動畫，我不想打那一大串出來。

\-------------------------------------------------------

1.

賢王: 「雜種!你好大的膽子居然想把本王塞回召喚陣裡! 」

立香: 「嚇死我了我看見金光出來的是金髮紅眼的王我第一個想法是F/Z所以本能反應了。」

2.

庫丘林: 「好無聊啊!我才1等!這裡也沒有釣竿，不能釣魚!」

瑪修: 「聽說前輩已經拜託賢王大人著手建造一座森林了，裡面有一座很大的湖，為此前輩不得不天天面對賢王呢!」

庫丘林: 「!」

不知道該讚嘆Master的堅強還是該同情對方為了這種事去麻煩他最不想見到的賢王，庫丘林今天也仍在和平的迦勒底裡無所事事著。

3.

羅曼: 「英靈還是很危險的!你偷偷召喚賢王的事就不責備你了但是下次一定要有其他人在知道嗎?」

立香: 「那下次召喚時就你和我去?」

羅曼：「...你讓我一個戰鬥力比你低的人去做什麼！？殺一送一嗎！？」

今天的醫生和立香依然是廢材二人組呢。

4。

瑪修：「那之後，每天Master出發遠征時，Lancer庫丘林先生就會跑到傳送點門口等啊等啊直到Master們平安無事的回來，Emiya先生說他是一位十分忠心的狗狗。 」

童謠＆傑克：「喔〜！」

庫丘林：「瑪修！求你了收起那本大師日記！」

\-------------------------------------------------- -----

我想了很久很久，最後還是先寫再說，最初玩FGO是為了恩奇都才一直堅持，因為太非初期非常辛苦的和大家苦苦支撐，又非常因為對FZ的偏見不太待見賢王（也沒想過去看一下人家的過去耶我好壞喔），後來才知道這位賢王是多麼好的一個人!!!!!!和那個金色的弓兵不一樣！

總之其實因為是我FGO剛玩至今最初除了新手保底外第一位英靈，所以恐怕除了禦主外出場最多的就是賢王了吧，賢王是最溫柔的那個人了，但大家都不能為他分擔呢。

偷偷說抽到賢王，恩奇都後，我幾乎兩三個月沒再抽到過4星以上的英靈，所以我就和年幼的亞歷山大愉快玩耍了XD！


	2. Chapter 2

要是問賢王平時都在做什麼，他會回答你用眼睛看，這就是為什麼立香每次看見對方都會躲起來的原因，因為賢王會”看”立香在做什麼，那讓立香感到壓力。不過自從恩奇都來了以後，立香確實開朗了許多，其具體表現在快把頭髮抓掉的羅曼醫生身上，或許還有那位大英雄庫丘林的吐槽次數。

為了應對即將前往的特異點，英靈們必須做戰鬥磨合，說實話若非Master的好友，央的英靈阿提拉在，以他們當前戰力恐怕進入特異點就能看見Master被擊殺的畫面了，當然幸運的話也只是早死和晚死的差別。

這次參與的人員先行隊伍為瑪修（50等）、賢王（60等）、阿提拉（友人英靈90等），再來是後勤由幼年亞歷山大（43等）配合海格力士（60等），最後則是庫丘林（60等）墊後。當Master上臺宣布時那種想立刻去死的眼神看的其他英靈和工作人員們於心不忍，但是沒人會去質疑賢王的行為（因為打不過對方），唯一能勸的了賢王的恩奇都反而一副很感興趣的樣子看著Master瑟瑟發抖。

賢王需要和羅曼討論完要事才能到訓練室去，於是他要求立香先帶著所有人聚集到訓練室裡。亞歷山大和迪爾姆德正在觀察四周，然後庫丘林就看見恩奇都掏出了片金葉子開始啃，還給了Master和瑪修各一片。

「…我說，那個能吃嗎？」

「咀嚼咀嚼。」

「你們三個倒是說人話啊！」

面對三個啃著金葉子拿咀嚼當回應的傢伙庫丘林覺得胸口隱隱作痛，他將這歸咎於曾經參加過的聖杯大戰的陰影，一旁年幼的亞歷山大倒是一副很感興趣的也去要了片金葉子，另一頭的迪爾姆德則是拿不定主意是要加入啃金葉子行列還是安慰光之子。

不過這詭異的溫馨場景只持續到賢王來，只見Master以最快的速度收起金葉子並從恩奇都和瑪修身邊走到賢王身旁1米的距離站定，其姿勢標準的跟正規軍人一樣，然後面無表情的聽賢王宣布作戰方針，如果不是Master從來沒對賢王露出厭惡的表情大家恐怕都會認為Master討厭對方吧。

賢王依舊是一副天上天下唯我獨尊的模樣，雖然會接受他們的意見但決定權依舊在他手上，庫丘林對此沒什麼意見，他不愛動腦倒也樂於聽命行事。另外的英靈除了對什麼事都很感興趣所以沒意見的恩奇都與亞歷山大外，其他人根本是完全遵從Master決定，所以這個賢王獨裁的團隊倒也莫名和諧。

「羅馬尼就位，於此宣布模擬戰鬥，開始!」

為了磨合從者們所準備的戰鬥室在羅曼醫生說完的下一秒爆炸，出現的敵人是之前立香他們在燒卻的冬木市以及各種地圖遇見的怪物們，煙霧擾亂了瑪修視線的同時令後方的海格力士直接陷入瘋狂，他開始大吼並不受控制的往前攻擊敵人，瑪修為了防止對方被敵人擊傷所以也持盾跟上抵擋。

立香本來也想追上去，但卻被亞歷山大阻止。事實上這是每一次他們出發去各種地方戰鬥收集素材時都會上演的戲碼，這也導致Master必須隨身攜帶某次從召喚陣裡掉出來的禮裝Azoth劍，不過他每次使用這把劍時都覺得後背和腰有隱隱作痛的感覺。

「雖然只是作戰練習，但是立香，你要想清楚再動作喔，你是Master也是司令塔，這個稱呼可不是擺設的吧?」

聽見亞歷山大的話立香有點慌亂，他下意識地看向賢王但對方只是拿著武器偶爾砍砍幾個不長眼跑到他眼前的敵人，完全沒打算理會立香，海格力士和瑪修已經陷入苦戰，這時立香想起了和好友央談天時對方說過的話。

「央，你平時去特異點都是怎麼指揮英靈的?」

「啊?指揮不就是指揮嗎?英靈會什麼就讓他們去做什麼就好啦!」

「那…面對吉爾伽美什也是嗎?」

「……不，我沒有召喚出那種等級的王的運氣，也敬謝不敏。」

立香收起看起來毫無用處的回憶，目視著依舊混亂的場面，庫丘林在他身後禦敵而亞歷山大和阿提拉在他身旁，根據最初賢王制定的作戰方針，必須由瑪修和賢王及阿提拉主攻，但海格力士從來都不受控制，然後他突然明白了央的意思。

「瑪修!麻煩你輔佐海格力士擊殺敵人並清出一條路；阿提拉，請您依照海格力士和瑪修所清出的路線前去擊殺最強的敵人!王，拜託您使用財寶為阿提拉指引勝利之路；亞歷山大、庫丘林，我的前後安危就交給你們了!」

「是，Master，瑪修‧基利艾拉特出擊!」

隨著瑪修的答覆戰況開始改變，賢王的身後泛起大片金光，隨之而來的武器轟炸為阿提拉清空了各方位的阻礙，瑪修配合海格力士擊殺主要區塊的敵人，立香則一邊觀注戰況的同時一邊應變指揮。

「就是現在! 王、阿提拉，結束這一場戰鬥吧!」

隨著立香的話，賢王與阿提拉同時開口施展寶具，其威壓在瞬間將他們倆周邊的敵人摧毀殆盡。

「舉起弓箭，本王允許了!以至高之財展現吾等烏魯克的防衛吧!浸透大地的乃是吾等的決心! ——王之號砲!」

「不破壞生命，粉碎其文明——軍神之劍!」

橫掃一切的軍神之劍與烏魯克財寶綻放無上的榮光粉碎一切阻礙，雖然這並非立香第一次見到賢王的寶具，但此時此刻他的內心只有感激，耀眼的光芒在他眼中就如同那光明的未來，自此他不再迷惘、害怕，他真正的明白——何為Master。

另一邊的羅曼醫生就一點也不感激。

「…….唉?唉唉唉唉唉!不是說好了不使用寶具的嗎!?」

羅曼醫生崩潰的大喊喚回了沉浸在合作成功喜悅裡的所有人，只見訓練室已經被轟出一個洞，立香看了看衝過來的羅曼做出了他有史以來最正確今後也一直是最正確的行為——躲到賢王身後。

「不過區區一個洞隨便拿點什麼都可以填上吧，立香，晚上時繳交戰鬥總結報告，明早出發特異點。」

賢王的心情看起來極好，他隨便敷衍了下羅曼便離開，立香看了眼悲痛的醫生決定將安慰對方任務交給瑪修然後跟在賢王的身後跑掉，他覺得看賢王的心情他應該是可以從對方的財庫裡拿些東西給醫生填那個洞。

「真是太好了呢醫生，你看前輩和賢王的感情變好了，等等送餅乾去給前輩的話他應該會很高興!」

看著開心抱起芙芙離去的瑪修，羅曼覺得世界變了，覺得大家都無視了他的勞心勞力他覺得受傷，然後恩奇都就告訴他晚點賢王會讓御主帶些資源給他，於是羅馬尼立刻原地滿血復活，愉快的抱著平板和資料跑回他的房間繼續工作。

平時立香會幫忙打掃衛生，也會幫忙迦勒底的工作人員做些他幫得上忙的雜事，但唯獨只有一件事他一直在幫倒忙，那就是進廚房。立香從來都不擅廚藝，所以迦勒底除了瑪修有時會到廚房去烤些餅乾準備茶點給立香和賢王外，其餘時候都由迦勒底的廚師掌廚，雖然味道不錯但那幾位廚師的廚藝與菜單每周都是固定的，讓所有人都對伙食部分感到絕望。

「你的迦勒底需要一個紅A。」

這是當立香跟央聊天時央給出的回答，不過他沒有向對方詢問紅A是誰，只是默默的開始閱讀英靈傳說，雖然他不知道這樣會導致他永遠不知道紅A是誰就是了。庫丘林經過餐廳時看見坐在裡面喝茶翻閱檔案的Master，他想了想還是坐到對方身旁，然後他就看見資料搜尋上面打著紅A英雄的字眼。

「紅A?」

「啊…是庫丘林啊!央說英靈之中有一位做飯十分厲害的英靈叫作紅A，我想都是英雄的話應該是可以查到的吧?」

「……我是不知道什麼紅A啦，可是廚藝很好的傢伙倒是知道一個。」

看見立香好奇的眼神，庫丘林告訴立香有關他曾經參與的一個聖杯大戰，地點同樣是冬木市，其中有一位無名的Archer除了耍兩把劍把自己當Saber外還家務技能滿點，聽的御主滿臉憧憬的掏出他的聖晶石專用小袋袋看了看，然後面無表情的收起來，庫丘林發誓他看見裡面只有2顆聖晶石。

「我以為聖杯戰爭是十分殘酷的事，可是你看起來一點也不難過?」

「啊…那當然，只要能夠來場淋漓盡致的戰鬥對我來說就夠了，對聖杯許願什麼的真有拿到再說吧! 不過Master，那個紅色的Archer可不是什麼好相處的傢伙，簡單來說我和那傢伙相性不合。」

「紅色的Archer嗎…庫丘林，可以再跟我說說聖杯大戰的事嗎?」

「喔?難得你會願意聊天!那好吧，那一次的召喚時間點是第五次聖杯大戰，有個渾蛋神父……」

立香和庫丘林一直聊到了晚餐時間，期間瑪修和亞歷山大以及迪爾姆德也加入聽眾行列，各自分享關於自己一些未紀錄於神話傳說中的過去及曾參與過的聖杯大戰，不過其中迪爾姆德似乎對於其參加過的聖杯大戰十分抗拒，所以大家都善解人意的不去詢問對方。

飯點到時恩奇都進入餐廳和他們坐在一起準備開飯，選擇菜色時立香又想起了庫丘林口中的紅色Archer，沒有名字的Archer，擁有數把寶具的Archer，那到底會是個什麼樣的存在呢?如果可以，一定要請對方來迦勒底，不然英靈們哪天可能會因為菜色造反吧，立香一邊吃著飯一邊漫無邊際的想著。

晚飯後立香向賢王做了戰鬥報告並帶著賢王給的資源去找羅曼，恩奇都則在他離開後走到王的坐榻旁席地而坐，無事的時候他通常都會這樣靜靜的陪在吉爾伽美什身邊。

「這裡並不適合你。」

「哼…不論是哪個地方都不會有適合我們的地方。」

「你知道我指的是什麼，這樣的Master對我而言當然很好，但我可不希望你再過勞一次。」

「恩奇都，你喜歡那個Master嗎?」

「喜歡喔，所以既然你也一樣，就不要總露出那種表情嘛，會嚇跑喜歡的人的。」

「區區這點小事就被嚇走的話本王還不如回英靈座。」

「呵……不過吾友，你真的不打算讓其他人幫忙分擔這些事務嗎?我覺得亞歷山大…」

「不，恩奇都，如果你想看見文件上出現這不錯所以准許的話。」

「那迪爾…」

「哼!連自己都還未能從陰影走出的傢伙先照顧好自己再說吧!」

恩奇都看了看那堆事務和摯友因為今天御主成長而愉快的心情，選擇繼續編織手上的花圈，反正之後總有人能幫忙分擔的，從立香那對紅色Archer的期待眼神來看的話。

當立香愉快的帶著賢王給的資源前往羅曼醫生的房間時，一陣冷風吹過，他抱緊了自己的雙肩四處張望又突然想到迦勒底的走廊不應該有風，於是他順著風的來源走到了傳送室。

傳送室的四周就像一個結界一樣將所有冷風困在這裡，偶爾有一些會吹向門外，本來這裡的門除非他們前往特異點不然都不會關閉，但卻在立香進入後自動關閉。立香抱緊懷裡的資源，說實話如果不是因為門關了打不開，他現在一定哭著衝到賢王房間大喊有鬼，雖然某方面來說賢王也是鬼的一種，而且還是最高級的那種，立香只敢在心裡想想，說出來他大概也要變成鬼了。

傳送門此時開始運轉，和以往會出現的黑洞不同，這次出現時裡面有著畫面，那是一個男孩。只見男孩愉快的在沙灘上奔跑，然後跑進一間花房，裡面有一名白衣少女拿著盆栽不知道說了些什麼，然後他們倆人一起出了花房。

之後場景轉換到一座湖邊，少女和男孩併排站著。

「吶，凱利，你想成為一個怎麼樣的大人?」

「我啊…想要成為正義的夥伴喔。」

男孩說的話和其神情有著與年齡不符的認真成熟，讓立香不禁覺得也許男孩在未來真的能夠實現這個夢想，然而下一秒場景轉換，漫無邊際的大火襲捲而來，少女滿身鮮血的祈求死亡，而後男孩舉起槍枝殺死父親，再之後是男孩成長為少年、少年成長為男人，在無數的死亡與失去後，男人愛上了造人並有了一個家庭。

不過真正的絕望才剛開始，尋求聖杯的男人參與了第四次聖杯大戰，然後立香看見了他的王，殘忍、高傲、暴虐且以他人的痛苦為樂，這令立香想逃離這一切，但他卻無法移動目光的繼續看著這場充滿悲劇的聖杯大戰。

「遇見你真是我三生有幸。」

那名一生充滿傳奇與悲劇的騎士在聖杯大戰裡仍抱持著本心，未曾被絕望與痛苦擊敗，努力的貫徹著自己的騎士道。

「我將用鮮血來玷污你們的夢想!願聖杯永受詛咒，願你們的願望帶來災禍，總有一天你們會在地獄的油鍋裡想起我迪爾姆德的怒火!」

那名本溫婉忠誠的騎士再次遭受背叛與傷害，他放棄了他的溫柔與諒解選擇了怒火與仇恨，他用鮮血在所有人內心刻下詛咒的話語，帶著滿腔的憤恨消亡於世。

痛苦仍然延續。

「集結理想立志稱雄……然而勇者們啊，你們是否明白到，一切理想終有醒悟消世之時。」

他的王…不，那並非他的王，那是一位集孤高、決絕、寬宏於一身的王，立香清楚的意識到他所召喚的賢王與這名暴君的不同之處。

「仰望吧——天地乖離開闢之星!」

對界寶具崩壞了固有結界，絕對強大、壓倒性的力量摧毀了所有理想、榮耀與前進的步伐，然而東征王者停下的腳步並非因此。

「韋伯·維爾維特，你可有意成為我的臣子?」

「您是...您就是我的王，我願意侍奉於您、效命於您，請為我指引方向，讓我跟您有同樣的夢想!」

「活下去，韋伯。」

見證君主的死去，哭泣的臣子選擇忠誠於王，選擇貫徹王的命令直至最終，誰都沒有錯，誰都選擇了自己的理念並貫徹到底，只是現實總不如期望。

「即便如此我也要拿聖杯……。」

「......真是個令人困擾的君主啊。」

湖之騎士即便再次與君主相遇卻沒能得到救贖，比任何人都要更深愛著人民與夥伴的騎士王仍然背負著「亞瑟王不懂人心」這樣的指責活著，不論如何都要取得聖杯的執著幾乎侵襲了她的意志。

「……60億的人類....以及兩個家人...拯救...世界。」

天平依舊在傾斜著，正義的夥伴放棄尋找胡桃的嫩芽選擇犧牲自我來拯救他人，背負著無人理解的痛楚選擇破壞聖杯來拯救世界，最後的最後，良善之人永受折磨，背負著鮮血與悔恨直至生命盡頭。

立香跪倒在地，傳送門早已消失就如同一切未曾發生過，然而那些痛楚與悔恨就像利刃一樣刺入心臟。傳送室的門被打開，只見羅曼醫生扶著頭一邊呢喃著門怎麼關了一邊走進來，然後他就被淚流滿面的立香嚇了一跳。

「哇!立香?你怎麼在這裡?你怎麼哭了?」

「……醫生，如果…如果英靈召喚後並非是個好人…如果…聖杯是那麼不詳的東西…!」

「唉?你在說什麼?你冷靜點啊!」

立香果斷將懷裡的資源塞進羅曼的手裡跑出召喚室，然後他衝進自己的房內，關門時發現自己的掌心滿是因為握的太緊被指甲劃破的鮮血，他顫抖著走到浴室瘋狂洗手，似乎這樣就能將剛剛所見到的一切以及傷口洗掉似的。

——恐懼、絕望、憎恨。

這就是聖杯喔，似乎有人在耳邊呢喃著。立香躺在床上緊閉雙眼彷彿陷入噩夢一般，而迦勒底的召喚陣裡似乎閃過一絲黑色的光芒，最後重歸於靜。

賢王自文件中抬頭，他看了眼已經窩在身旁睡著的恩奇都，輕輕的將對方的短髮梳理至耳後，便低頭繼續處理文件。

「區區雜種。」

未完待續-

\-------------------------------------------------------

1.

立香: 「咀嚼咀嚼。」

庫丘林: 「是是，知道了知道了。」

迪爾姆德: 「!?」

2.

立香: 「這邊種一朵小黃花，這邊一朵藍花，然後是綠花…」

瑪修: 「前輩，綠色的花是誰呢?」

立香: 「是迪爾喔!小恩的是白色的! 」

於是迪爾姆德看著那一株被Master稱為綠花的草默默無語。

3.

立香: 「有Emiya的禮裝!還穿著圍裙!!!!!王!!!我想要那張! 」

賢王: 「准了，你只有3顆石頭能使。」

吉爾伽美什(Archer): 「呼哈哈哈哈哈!!為了召喚出本王了你用光全部的運氣了吧，雜種！」

立香: 「不!!回去!!!快回去!!!!!我只有一次機會啊!!!!!!!」

4.

立香: 「我也想追隨征服王那樣的王! 」

迪爾姆德: 「在下也...」

賢王: 「嗯?」

立香: 「賢王大人我永遠追隨您! 」

迪爾姆德: 「…...好吧。」

\-------------------------------------------------------

我…我想寫歡樂向啊!!!!但是英靈還沒召喚完就不歡樂啊!!!!!!!!

不對，Emiya來了就可以歡樂了!然後我把C汪醬遺落在冬木市了…立香會被賢王打死的…去冬木市把人撿回來吧…


End file.
